littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Littlest Pet Shop - The Wrath of Mummy's Curse! Movie Transcript
(After the logo of Media DHX, Hasbro Studios and ADV films we go to the beginning of this movie) "Discovery Family Movie Presents" "In association with media DHX and Hasbro Studios" "Developed by Hub Network" Movie Title: "Littlest Pet Shop - The Wrath of Mummy's Curse!" (The movie begins with the Downtown City Museum at night time as the mummy from the tomb comes to life as the people look at it and got scared and runs from their lives screaming and running out of the museum) Crowd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Mummy: (Groans and Roars) Crowd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Mummy: (Steals the necklace jewel and groans with a roar) Crowd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Mummy: (Chasing the new girl named Kora Dixon who was being chased by a mummy as she got out of the museum as fast as she could) Kora Dixon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Trips over the steps as she bonks herself on the head being herself unconscious) Mummy: (Groans and Roars as it sees the sun light raising from the sky as he gone back in the museum and back inside the tomb as it goes back to sleep. Then we cut to the place called the Pawza Hotel where these 60 pets known as The Littlest Pet Shop Pets as Pepper Clark makes a tomb origami) Pepper: So what do you think? Parker: Wow, Pepper. I never knew you make a tomb origami! Sounds sweet. Mitzi: Oh yes. Pepper my sweet. You are such a origami maker in my day. Baa Baa Lou: Yeah. That's miiiiighty find once you get use to making a loooooot of art wooooooorrrrkk around here. Sugar Sprinkles: I had to say, Pepper. You are a mighty work of art like Minka. Minka: Ooooh! This will finally go to my art collection. Russell: Oh yes I'm sure this will go to the Downtown City Art Museum at my option. Sunil: Options are very important to others. Vinnie: Are you sure this might as well go to the art museum all of a sudden? Zoe: Blythe usually makes origami of us pets! This one on my head use to be my favorite I'll never leave it at my sight. Harold: How come Blythe never makes origami about us other pets anyway? Meow-Meow: Why? Goldy: Cause, we were never there when we were about to meet them back at the pet shop. Meow-Meow: Why? Basil: Yeah. That's exactly why before we first met the seven main pets at the day camp this year. Penny Ling: (Came running toward the 59 other Pets) Hey guys! Come quick! There's a girl who wanted some help. She's unconscious! Vinnie: A girl who's unconscious? Who is she? Penny Ling: Kora Dixon the pet designer of the thrift shop! Gail: Kora? Madame Pom: Kora Dixon you say?... Needs our help? Penny Ling: Somebody must bring her back at the Pawza Hotel where she can't remember a thing because of her way to understand pets! Strum: We'll go. We'll bring Kora Dixon in here and play her a song. Ocho: Yes. She can't understand or remember who she is while she understand what we pets are saying. Pick: Dude, no any other people will know what we're saying. Heidi: Us band of pets will bring her to the Pawza Hotel if it's the last thing we ever did. Peg D Urso: That's right. We're going now. Come on you guys, let's go! (He and the other four bands of soul patches' pets went outside out of the Pawza Hotel to go find Kora Dixon as the other 55 Littlest Pet Shop Pets feel worried) Cashmere: Aren't you worried, Velvet? Velvet: She's gonna understand what we pets say just like Blythe and the others! (Paw prints appear and disappear as we fade to where they brought in Kora Dixon who was still unconscious in the pet play room) Parker: But, Russell. Why does Kora Dixon wanted to be a pet fashion designer? Hmm... Russell: She said she wanted to be just like Blythe so that they could be best friends. BFF's forever you know. Otto Von Fuzzlebutt: Would she ever wake up right infront of us? Lolly: I'm not sure if she could understand what she's about to say to us pets if were talking to her. Baa Baa Lou: She's riiiiiiight. Jebbie: Soy uh how oh you ma lee friend o Korra Dixon. Dolores: What did she say? Minka: (Right before Kora Dixon is about to wake up) She said she is about to wake up right now! And there's she goes. Sunil: Ooh. I wonder what she'll say. Kora: (Woke up alive and groans) Penny Ling: Are you okay? Kora: Huh? Where am I? How did I get in here? Heidi: You're in the Pawza hotel home of us 60 pets to live in. Kora: (Gasps by surprise) I don't believe my eyes. You're... talking! I thought pets are not allowed to talk and you're talking! Parker: We are talking! To think we we're worried about you feeling unconscious. Kora: This is not right! I could understand what the pets and animals are saying! Russell: Wait. Did you just say that you can understand us? Other Pets: (Gasps) Pepper: Let me handle this, Russell. (Walks toward Kora Dixon) Ahem. Hmm... DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!?!?! (Kora Dixon nods her head) All 60 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Talking excitedly) Vinnie: So... do you have a name? Kora: Uhhh.... K-K-Ka ka ka ka ka... Kora? All Littlest Pet Shop Pets but Wiggles: Hi! Uh... K-K-Ka ka ka ka ka... Kora? Heidi: Well now that we named you, please allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Heidi and this is my band Ocho, Pick, Strum, Peg D' Urso. And we're the band of pets from the soul patches. Shall we play you a song? Kora: A song? Me hear you pets sing! Zoe: Why of course darling. What else could we say to other humans? Maybe it's time we introduce you right here in the Pawza Hotel in a song shall we? (Heidi, Peg D' Urso, Strum, Ocho and Pick got on the pet stage as they started playing their instruments to the introducing song which is The Littlest Pet Shop Pets 4) Music Song: "The Littlest Pet Shop Pets 4" Zoe: (Singing) I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow My name is Zoe Trent And to the full extent I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah... Buttercream: (Shakes Kora Dixon's hand) Well howdy do Kora bo Dora!! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Buttercream Sunday! I'm Aunt Christie pet bunny! Nethier Land Dwarf Rabbit! I'm Sweet and cute you know! Zoe: (Stops Buttercream from shaking Kora Dixon's hand and continues singing) Buttercream is our good friend but when we say what to her she makes herself a kooky face! She’ stamps her feet several times and twisted her ears but when she stops she calms herself down! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah… Pepper: (Took Zoe’s headphones and speaks) Uh, hi! Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian! Zoe: (Singing) Pepper here is my good friend Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell. Vinnie: Uh, I think I smell that! Russell: (unintelligible) Minka: Eeeww! Penny Ling: Oopsie. Pepper: Uh, Standing right here! Zoe: (Singing) Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more But don't you worry He's got a heart of gold Not very bright, but he's one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Sugar Sprinkles: (Singing while playing the guitar) Now here’s a story of we’re telling you about our special guests here that we should introduce too! I’m Sugar Sprinkles And to full extent I’m a Snow shoo Cat and my talent is playing the guitar! Oh yeaaaaah! Esteban: (Took Sugar Sprinkles’ guitar) Ola! Soy, Esteban Banderas! I’m a singer and a dancer too. Not to mention speaking Spanish and English together! Know what I’m saying! (Plays the guitar) Zoe: (Singing) Esteban is our good friend! He speaks up in English and Spanish too! But when he dances too the music he flies up into action when in danger! Esteban: It’s true amigo. I do dance to the music! (Mary Frances dances to the music) Zoe: (Singing) Yes, That’s Mary Frances on the floor. He sure is a pig but he sure isn’t in the mood. But don’t you worry he’s got a heart of gold sure he can be grouchy cause he’s one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) Minka Mark is a monkey artist Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started She's gonna paint this She's gonna paint that Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at? Minka: Ooh! Shiny Glasses! Can I have em? Can I? Can I? Can I!?! Kora: Uh... Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH! Zoe: (Singing) This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose Sure, he's a little glum And likes to make a fuss But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Dolores: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Dolores: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Madame Pom: (Singing) My name is Madame Pom! I’m a singer! I’m Zoe’s Rival but best friend too! We do some pose together back in Paris and France! We dance along the music and we do some stuff together! Ohhh Yeaaaaaaaaah!! Scout: Hello! I not a singer here! I’m a secret agent seriously I’m not very good at singing cause you know… (Coughs up a hairball) hairball! Zoe: (Singing) This is Scout Kerry she’s a secret agent! She’s a Siemese Cat and sure is a little sneaky! and suspicious and mischievous But don’t you worry, her talent of shredding paper she might be quick and speedy but she’s one of us too! Desi: Hello! My name is Desi the Myna Bird I have to say to but I’m nervous around my old owner with a (Squawks) black feathers here! Zoe: (Singing) Desi here is our true friend! He might be a bird but his fears spreads his feathers out! and Vinnie get jealous, But when he’s happy he do a dance by flapping his wings and while at the parade! Shea Butter: (Singing) We're Shea Butter! Sam U.L.: (Singing) Sam U.L.! Princess Stori: (Singing) And Princess Stori Jameson we're from the T.V. show Terriers and Tiaras sure we're competing dogs and like to have fun but we don't mind at all cause we're one of them too! Olive: (Comes out of her shell) You know something!? Penny Ling: (Singing) This is Olive Shellstein! She’s a tortoise! She might be hiding her shell but she seems a little shy! But don’t you worry she might pop out of shell and rides along with Minka ‘cause she’s one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Otto Von FuzzleButt: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Otto Von FuzzleButt: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Sweet Cheeks: (Singing) My name is Sweet Cheeks! The Sugar Glider! I’m a mind reader and I can see through the future! But when I’m interested I can heard what they’re saying! And when I say things like This is the best day E-veer! Tootsie: Uh, Sweet Cheeks, singing is not your talent for Gail Trent here is a back up singer to her sister Zoey. Gail: It’s true isn’t it? I am a back up singer! (Singing) We’re Gail and Tootsie Trent And we were twins and to full extent we’re the back up singers of our sister Zoe Trent! But don’t you worry she won’t mind at all we must be good singers cause we’re one of them! Zoe: (Singing) And that’s Digby, Shahrukh and Tiger too! They might be good friends to us but we don’t mind at all but don’t you worry we’re best friends! We even write some poem ‘cause they’re one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Baa Baa Lou: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Baa Baa Lou: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Baa Baa Lou: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! (Dances all around) Zoe: (Singing) Baa Baa Lou is a pigmy goat! Talks a mile a minute and they going to say baa word! He's gonna dance here! He's gonna dance there! Okay he's disappeared does anyone know where he's at? Baa Baa Lou: Hi yah, Koooooooraa!! I was once just like you, pal. But then I saw the light, and I'll never go back to the way I used to be. Otto Von FuzzleButt: "(laughs) Fun! (laughs) Fun! (laughs)" Zoe: (Singing) This is Otto Von FuzzleButt! He's a Raccoon! He's likes to have fun and hybernate too! Sure he's a little gum and likes to make a fuss but we don't mind at all because he's one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Dolores: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Dolores: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) Jebbie is the little pink ferret. Hops a mile a minute and haves a lot of fun! She kinda lucky and have an eye sight there's only one problem she only speaks Korrean! Jebbie: Neo Koras Soy Meeting ya Senior Joshy Boy! Dolores: Stop right there, Ferret! Hola Ka-Zam!! (Magicaly waves her wand to make her speak english) There! Zoe: (Singing) Dolores is a slow Loris Make fun of her and she puts on curse on you but when she's happy yeah you can tell! and she's a queen of Tamango Just don't laugh at her or she'll might be in for a surprised! Dolores: Nobody laughs at the Slow Loris! Zoe: (Singing) And that's Wagger, Pinky, Casey and Cairo too they might be best friends and they play along too! But don't worry they got a heart of gold. Not very bright but they're one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Cashmere and Velvet: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Cashmere and Velvet: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Lefty: (Squeak Squeak Squeak) Yaaaaaay!! Zoe: (Singing) This is Lefty! Lefty Sliverstein! She's a little mouse and likes to cheer along! Pepper's in love with Captain Cuddles he's a neo european cat and loves funny jokes! Oscar Long is a poodle dog talks a mile a minute don't let him get started too he's gonna walk here he's gonna walk there we don't mind him cause he's one of us too! Yeaaaaaaah!! Benson: (To Kora Dixon) I like you, you're crazy. Zoe: (Singing) Benson here is a dog too he walks on the sidewalk and with his owners! Genghis is poodle dog he might be stand here and his favorite food is biscuits! Genghis: Do you mind, Zoe? Zoe: (Singing) And that's Kittery, Lucky and Delilah too together they're cats and their best friends too! Sure they like to play a lot and clap their paws too but we don't mind at all because they're one of us! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Pet Shop Pets! Yeah the Littlest! (Zoe: littlest!) Pet Shop Pets! We're the Littlest! (Parker: Littlest!) Pet Shop Pets! Yeah the Littlest! (Parker: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) This is Cashmere and Velvet Biskit! They're the furry little versions of the Biskit Twins! Dusty West is the chinchilla! They play together cause they have so much fun!! Yeaaaaaaaah!!! Parker: Now it's my turn! (Starts to sing) Here's the third season that I'm about to tell you that I'm not homesick but a happy little penguin! I'm Parker Waddleton and to full extent I like to have fun and splash around the puddle! Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Harold: Ahh this is a very long song if you ask me. Yes we better speed things up a little. Zoe: (Singing) This is Harold Winston he's a gopher. He sort of a breather but he's scared of a shadow around him! Don't you worry we'll protect him he's not very scared at all because he's one of us. Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Lolly: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Lolly: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) Mitzi here is a pink little skunk sweet but cute don't let her get started. She's Pepper's sister and to full extent She's a biggest star and sings a song that represent! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Pepper and Mitzi: (Singing) Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Basil: (Squawks) That cracks my ears! Zoe: This is Basil; Basil Featherstone! He's a Peacock that shine his feathers around. And that's Cheep-Cheep Minka's Cousin then there's Juan and Lolly Pinkington! Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! (Then Penny Ling dances around by twirling her gymnastic ribbon like a baler-in-a until Wiggles knocks her down and made her trip and fall with a crash) Wiggles: Oof! Penny Ling: Aw! Wiggles! Wiggles: Hey! Watch where you going, Panda! Russell: Um, guys. Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here. Zoe: (Singing) This is Russell, Russell Ferguson He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done. Penny Ling, are you okay? I think that's everybody, so what do you say? Pets but Wiggles: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop Pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! (Songs ends) Kora: ...... (Feels her head) I've must've falling down and hit my head harder than I thought. It must be a dream! I've got to get out of here! (Runs out but she accidently bumps into a woman named Sophie) Yipe!! Sophie: Oh my you poor sugar girl. Hello there. I did not hear you come in. (Helps up Kora Dixon) I'm the Hotel's owner Sophie. Welcome to my humble home for all the pets to live in! Pawza Hotel! Kora: Uh... I'm Kora. (Acts nervous) T-T-These animals are singing and dancing! Sophie: My customers pets are singing and dancing? (Looks at the 60 Littlest Pet Shop Pets who are just playing together on the slides and the swings as they rest up the song they've just sang then laughs) Why you silly little girl. Singing and Dancing animals sounds crazy. Kora: But... not only that. But they can talk just like the humans! Sophie: Talking pets and animals ain't no such thing. Besides the only thing they ever make is animal noises for each and every one of us. Kora: But really, Sophie. The pets did talk to me and I talk to them and we understood each other. Sophie: Dear, In the Pawza Hotel there's only one rule about pets. You can't judge the book by it's cover. Kora: Can't judge the book by it's cover? You're right but... What about the Mummy I saw last night!?! Sophie: A Mummy! Oh my! That's terrible! We better call the folks. (Calls on the phone by calling somebody) Hello. Is the Baxter's here in Littlest Pet Shop 2. If you're there please pick up! Kora: Hope they believe me about the monster I just saw! (Back in Littlest Pet Shop 2 Blythe Baxter is talking on the cellphone while near the cash register) Blythe: Gee, Sophie that's terrible compare to the monster you saw in the museum. If there's anything I can do to help and all the other pet day campers in the Pawza Hotel. Tell me everything about this mummy monster. (Pause) Yes. (Pause) I see. (Pause) Aren't Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling and all the other pets there with you? (Pause then sighs) Finally. No worries, Sophie. Whoever this mummy is I'll take care of it. Hope the pets don't mind if I could help out my new friend Kora Dixon on this one. See you there. (Hangs up the cellphone) I've better get to the Pawza Hotel. But first I gotta call my friends. (Then back in the Pawza Hotel all 60 Littlest Pet Shop Pets heard about the mummy letting loose upon Downtown City) Russell: Did you hear that? Sunil: Mummy monster is on the loose in Downtown City!?! Vinnie: That's the least thing we were just worried about! Parker: What's a Mummy Monster? Desi: (Squawks) This makes me nervous when I lose my feathers. Mary Frances: What should we do about it? Digby: We can't let it run loose in Downtown City attacking our owners. Baa Baa Lou: That sounds very Baaaaaaaaad. Genghis: We'll think of something sooner than we think. Pepper: Say this isn't so. The mummy's come to life! Zoe: It is. We could feel it not into our paws but our hearts. Penny Ling: I don't wanna see the mummy in our Pawza Hotel. Minka: Where are we go for day camp? Scout: There must be a way to stop that mummy monster!Category:List of movie transcriptsCategory:List of episode transcripts